


Cuddle Monster

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Cannon Works [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Raze is super clingy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: She really loves Raze. But this was getting to be a bit much.





	Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Raze would probably cling to anyone remotely Raven-like for comfort. And in this, Kimiko has dyed her hair red and let it be long.

There was a strange neediness when it came to Raze. Whenever they were alone, he’d snuggle up to her. No matter how she sat, he needed to be close. Either by laying his head on her lap. Or just laying his head on her stomach. Making her toy with his hair as they relaxed. Kimiko found this somewhat sweet at first. Getting to spend some time with her younger brother. But it started to get on her nerves. Especially when he wouldn’t let her have time to herself. Nor did he listen when she asked him to give her some space. Citing that he just wanted to spend time wit her.  After this failed, she started actively trying to avoid him. She tried hiding in her room at first. Turning off the lights to make it seem like she wasn’t in there. He obviously found her there. Laying his head on her back as he toyed with her locks. Asking her questions about all she had done that day.

Then she elected to leave the house entirely. Go to her favorite park and not tell him where she was headed. Hoping that he wouldn’t be able find her in so she could have some time to herself. And for about an hour, she felt she was in the clear. Finally she'd have some time to herself to relax and finish a book. That was until she heard him calling out her name. She internally groaned as she glanced over book. He was a few feet in front of her. Holding a paper bag in one hand and a drink carrier with two coffees in it in the other. Once he was close enough, she said,”Hello, Raze. Wasn’t expecting to see you out here.”

“I was just running some errands nearby.”,he answered. Of course he was. Why wouldn’t he be? Kimiko didn’t call him out on this as she continued to read. Raze plopped down next to her as he continued,”I was planning on bringing some lunch back home.”

“Thanks for the food, Raze.”,she said. Putting her bookmark into her spot, she smiled at him. He was trying to be nice. A part of her didn’t want to hurt his feelings by not accepting the food. Kimiko put her book down and took the drink from Raze. Opening it, she took a quick swig. Letting Raze tell her about what he’d done for the day. How annoying some of their help had been. And she did her best to seem interested. Listening to him carefully as he spoke.

Raze put his drink down then opened the bag. She could smell that it was just bagels. Giving her one, he asked,”So you’ve just been here all day?”

“Pretty much. I just needed to clear my head.”,she answered. Taking a bite out of the bagel he’d given her. Noting that it was pretty warm. In a soft voice, she added,”With everything we’ve done, I just wanted some time to relax.”

He nodded his head at this information. Obviously understanding about needing time alone. Not saying anything as he dug into his bagel. Ignoring this, she finished off her bagel. Once she was done, he questioned,”Do you want me to leave?”

“You can stay, Raze. I’m fine with you being here.”,she told him. It wasn’t really true, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He was the only other brother she had who wasn’t disturbing. At least in her eyes he wasn’t. Thankfully, he didn’t get any closer and just continued eating his bagel. Seeming grateful she didn’t want him to leave. Kimiko drank her coffee with one hand. Continuing to read with the other. Feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks.


End file.
